Una Leve intuición
by Akiro Uchiha
Summary: Cuando llego a ese lugar nunca pensó tener pensamientos un poco subidos de tono con su jefe, nunca. Pero es que ese hombre era pecaminosamente tentador. One Shot y lemmon


_**Disclaimer: **__Nada me pertenece… bla, bla, bla … todos los personajes y el manga bla, bla, bla… son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto… (todo el mundo sabe esto… Nadie me va a regalar los derechos de naruto así asesine a medio mundooooooo ahhhhh….)_

_

* * *

_

_**Una leve intuición **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_La __**intuición**__ es un concepto extraído de la __epistemología__ que describe aquel conocimiento que es directo e inmediato, sin intervención de la __deducción__ o del __razonamiento__, siendo habitualmente __**autoevidente**__**.**_

.

.

.

Cuando llego a ese lugar nunca pensó tener pensamientos un poco _subidos de tono _con su jefe, nunca. Pero es que ese hombre era pecaminosamente _tentador._

A Hinata nunca la obligaron a trabajar en ese lugar, es más lo hacia solo por pasión a su carrera porque a decir verdad ser una de las dueñas de una imponente empresa familiar te deja muchas retribuciones monetarias. Pero eso no era lo que ella quería, ella quería ser útil, no ganarse el dinero como si del aire se tratase, quería sacar provecho de su amor por la medicina y que mas si no es trabajando para una de las mas importantes clínicas de Japón. Lo que nunca se imagino fue su jefe. _Ese jefe que más que jefe es un Dios Armani. _Alto de piel nívea, sus ojos _tan negros como la misma nada… _Era un hombre perfecto!. Pero la perfección no viene sola. Sasuke Uchiha era un médico muy respetado no solo por su profesionalismo, sino _según las malas lenguas _por ser el hombre menos hombre del planeta. ¿Por qué? Simple, el Uchiha no se acostaba con ninguna mujer, con ninguna era ninguna _o al menos eso parecía. _Y precisamente por eso tenia media clínica encima, bueno, _la media población femenina de la clínica encima._ Y a demás, cada una de ellas quería comprobar los rumores de su sexualidad o hacerle el "favorcito", y es que dejar a un pedazo de carne libre era un pecado y más si se trata _de ese pedazo._

Era el día en que festejaban el bicentenario de la clínica. Por Dios eso no parecía una clínica, más bien parecía el acabose total: gritando, saltando y celebrando, no es que a ellos no le importaran sus pacientes, no, sino que todos los días no se celebra algo tan grande. Pasadas las horas todo el equipo médico salió a celebrar, y porque no _ella también saldría a celebrar._

Se vistió de una forma muy informal, aprovechando la ocasión ya que casi no salía, se arreglo de una manera un poco_ atractiva. _Tacones de punta, vestido negro ceñido al busto y suelto en sus caderas, a medio muslo, con un escote no tan atrevido pero si _sugestivo, _maquillaje tenue pero marcado en sus ojos. Esa noche quería ser alguien más no solo la Doctora Hiuuga. Y cuando un Hiuuga se propone algo realmente lo logra, a demás de tener la _leve intuición_ de que esa noche no iba a ser tan similar a las demás.

Llego al lugar, una discoteca bastante reconocida en la ciudad y con un cierto privilegio para entrar, la hacían el lugar más cotizado del momento. Se bajo de su automóvil, viendo al mar de personas que querían ingresar al lugar se abrió paso entre tantos y llego a la entrada. En ella estaban dos guardias que parecían gorilas de circo, trato de gritarles para que la buscaran en la lista pero su voz era un poco _delicada _y con el bullicio no se podía escuchar, de pronto sintió como un brazo rodeaba su cintura y la atraía a una persona. Giro y quedo absorta en ese hombre. ¡Dios mío! Qué cosa tan _desmesuradamente sexy. _Era su jefe quien había halado de ella para poder ponerla en frente de él como si fuese su pareja.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto gritado, el ruido no ayudaba en nada

-Porque te la pasarás rogando que te dejen entrar, además nadie te puede escuchar. –

Sin más le hizo una seña a uno de los gorilas y él los dejo pasar. Hinata se quedo con los ojos como platos. Tanto se había desgastado ella para gritarle y su jefe solo con una señal lo dejaron entrar, bueno _los dejaron, _porque habían pasado la entrada y un pasillo aun con ella abrazado a la cintura.

- Hasta aquí te dejo Hiuuga, ahora arréglatelas sola – y la soltó rozando levemente su trasero.

Una corriente paso desde la zona, por su columna hasta su cabeza SU JEFE LA HABIA MANOSEADO, bueno no tanto como manoseado, pero la había rozado, pero ¡que roce!. Agradecía que el lugar fuera oscuro y caliente, porque sus mejillas habían obtenido un color un poco carmesí. Y es que por ser Hinata no dejaba de ser mujer, podría ser a veces un poco torpe y desorientada, pero tenia las hormonas como cualquier mujer y esas hormonas _a veces_ le jugaban una mala pasada. Sacudió su cabeza y se fue a una de las mesas más cercanas a la pista, en ella estaban sus compañeros mas cercanos. Sakura: doctora de emergencias _con un genio del demonio, _Naruto: el pediatra _que anda saltando y no se le acaba la energía nunca, _Kiba: el doctor especialista en traumas causados por animales _pero que tiene una bocona como parlante, _Shino: especialista en envenenamientos causados por insectos _y freaky anormal que andaba con gafas de sol así fuera de noche. _Cada uno particular en su contenido, pero a la vez simpáticos.

Se dio el lujo de contonear un poco sus caderas en la pista de baile, era muy divertido relajarse de vez en vez, mostrarle al mundo que ella también tenía lo suyo. De trago en trago, una margarita, otra margarita un coctel de frutas rojas, etc… Sentía como todo empezaba a parecerle más fácil y más _divertido. _Recordó algunos pasos que vio en TV, en unos de esos canales musicales e intento hacerlos, igual que más daba todo era solo para _relajarse_. Pero lo que la Hiuuga no se imagino era que esos pasos a ella no se le daban bien, sino_ horribles._ Parecía un pájaro con parkinson, le iba muchisisimo mejor como doctora que como bailarina. Nadie negaba que tuviera un cuerpazo que se veía bien con un poco de movimiento, pero haciendo esas "maniobras" parecía una _mala versión_ de lady gaga conectada a una línea eléctrica.

Desde la pequeña terraza VIP, el Uchiha la miraba un tanto _desconcertado, _no negaba que la chica era linda y su personalidad no era ruidosa y lanzada como las demás chicas del hospital por eso ella le causaba _curiosidad_, pero ver las cosas que hacia el alcohol en ella si era de talla mundial. Bajo del lugar en que se encontraba, tenía que ir al baño. Pasó por el lado de la pista y vio como uno de los cuantos amigos de la ojiluna le decía algo y ella solo asentía con la cabeza, no le importo mucho igual, era algo _habitual_. Se adentro al lugar y cerró la puerta, la privacidad era una_ necesidad_ en él.

Hinata estaba totalmente ajena al mundo, cuando de pronto sintió como su compañero kiba la _despertaba_ de su trance

-Oe! Hinata, ehh, mira, porque no vas al baño, te relajas un poco y luego sigues, es que tu baile, pues, ehhh, se ve que es muy movido –

-Está bien, la verdad si creo que me haría muy bien, ya estoy un poco cansada, jeje. En seguida vuelvo – Ella se dirigió hacia los baños y su amigo a la mesa.

-Kiba qué bueno que paraste a Hinata de su vergüenza-

-Ni tanta vergüenza, solo es que hay que tener "personalidad" cosa que no tienes tu Sakura, mírate si el traje que tienes se lo he visto como a dos mujeres distintas-

-¡Muérete Inuzuka!, a demás fueron las "otras" que copiaron mi estilo-

-Si… como digas-

Una Hinata ajena de la situación se encontraba frente a un dilema ¿Cuál era el WC de las damas?, ninguna de las puertas tenía información, letras, dibujos, signos o lo que fuera que informara cual era cual. Se dio cuenta que uno tenía la puerta cerrada y el otro abierta. Miro en el de la puerta abierta y para su sorpresa lo encontró lleno de hombres y mujeres a la vez, se escuchaba un gran alboroto y unos que otros hombres diciendo que eran baños mixtos, que no había más…esperen… ¿mixtos?, NO ESO SI QUE NO, muerta antes que entrar y poner su _cosita_ donde un _coso _masculino fue apoyado, nooo!

Miro a su al redor y decidió entrar al otro cuarto, prefería mil veces hacer dentro de una cubeta si fuese necesario. Sigilosa, entro al cuarto, pero para su sorpresa era otro baño. Una sonrisa de dibujo en su cara.

-Ano, etto… Hola?, alguien aquiiiii, alguiennn – Demostrado: hinata estaba un _poco ebria_ – Tengo que hacer pipi, holaaaa – Alguien normal, en sus cinco sentidos sabe que si nadie te contesta a la primera, ni a la segunda, ni cuando dices: holaaaa con voz chillona, pues sabes que NO HAY NADIE… pero bueno este no es el caso. El caso es que si había alguien ahí, estaba el Uchiha terminando de arreglar sus pantalones Chanel .

-Kuso!, es que la gente no entiende cuando las puertas están cerradas, ahora verán… - Murmuro bajito, estaba a punto de salir y sacarle los ojos al imprudente del momento, pero al abrir un poco la puerta del WC vio a la peli negra. Tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y se le veía un tanto _apurada. _Todas sus ganas quedaron estancadas y solo dispuso su total atención a la Hiuuga.

La chica muy rápido saco su muy pequeña panti negra mientras se dirigía al WC, es que ya tenía _ganas _y pues si no hay nadie, para que negarse a hacerlo. Las dejo ahí mientras con la puerta abierta y todo se disponía "hacer lo suyo". Una agradable sensación la invadió al sentir el gran alivio que viene después de hacer pis, una risilla salió de sus labios seguida de un ligero gemido. Gemido que fue melodía para el Uchiha, tenía que admitir que la panti era muy _sexy _y viniendo de él era totalmente acertado. Con gran sigilo salió de su lugar y se asomo al WC donde se encontraba hinata de espaldas y de pie con el vestido a medio muslo. Ella sintió una presencia un poco _acechante _detrás de ella, pero no le importo sino que siguió en su tarea de halar la palanca de desagüe.

-Listo!- se giro divertidamente sobre sus pies, pero todo gesto de diversión quedo estancado cuando vio a la persona que estaba delante de ella sosteniendo su panti en las manos.

-Bastante_ interesante_ lo que utiliza debajo Doctora Hiuuga, realmente me sorprende – Todo su cuerpo se tenso, fue como si un rayo hubiera caído sobre ella y millones de voltios la hubieran sacudido. El Dios Armani estaba frente a ella sosteniendo su delicada prenda. Un rubor intenso la cubrió completamente y todo el efecto del alcohol fue suprimido de inmediato.

-Doc-doc-doctor Uchiha, etto… ano… - no sabía si arrebatarle la prenda de sus manos, salir corriendo o desmayarse. La tercera opción era la más viable.

-Hiuuga, los monosílabos no son mi lenguaje preferido, pero la verdad es que nunca pensé verla a usted con este tipo de prendas y menos sin ella - ¿Nani? Sin ella, ¡Claro! Estaba desnuda, bueno, desnuda como tal no, pero es que EL TENIA SU PANTI y debajo de su vestido su _cosita_ estaba al aire libre.

Ella sin querer se fue desplazando contra la pared interna del baño. El uchiha aprovecho esto para caminar más y más hasta quedar solo a un paso de distancia. No podía negar lo hermosa que era la joven, pero lo que más le gustaba era su belleza exótica _le encantaba, lo extasiaba._ No todos los días se encuentra con una mujer asiática bien proporcionada de porte fino y buena delantera. Y eso era de _admirar_.

-Digame Doctora Hiuuga ¿alguna vez le han dicho lo particularmente perfecto de su cuerpo?- Poco a poco bajo su cabeza para apoyarse en la base del cuello de la ojiluna. En ese puntico donde no sabes si es verdad o mentira lo que te están haciendo, donde esa corriente pasa directo al cerebro y baja a una velocidad vertiginosa y se esparce por todo tu cuerpo.

Aspiro: Olía bien, encantadoramente bien. No era como sus camaradas o las enfermeras que olían entre medicinas, alcohol y frio. Ella olía a Lilas, a manzanilla, a lavanda o a una mezcla de ellas. Olía diferente, olía a _tentación. _Lentamente ascendió hasta quedar a solo milímetros de su boca. Boca que pequeña y de labios en poco gruesos se le veían gustosamente _exquisitos_. En ese momento alzo su vista, se perdió en los posos claros de Hinata. Era una mixtura entre inteligencia, paciencia, paz y un poco de ferocidad. _Ferocidad que quería conocer o tal vez solo tal vez "explotar". _Por su parte Hinata no daba parte a lo que pasaba en ese momento con ella. Muchas veces se había sorprendido teniendo pequeñas _fantasías_ sobre el Doctor donde eran protagonistas y porque no _algo más_. Y es que ella también era mujer y no era ciega como para no darse cuenta de lo_ hermoso_ que era el Uchiha. Pero nunca y nunca era nunca había fantaseado con el en un baño y menos en un baño de una discoteca… pero allí esta, así era. Estaba como el Dios Armani respirándole _peligrosamente cerca_, sin ningún espacio entre ellos y para colmo la pared del baño seguía fija en su espalda y no se movía ni un poquito.

- U-Uchiha-san, se-será que… ano, po-podría retirarse… un poco- Sus mejillas ardían, su pulso era errático, su flequillo se pegaba a su frente, sus piernas temblaban, su boca se había secado, sus ojos estaban completamente dilatados y su cabeza parecía un torbellino. - Que pasaría Doctora Hiuuga si digo que no – Nunca antes se había comportado de esa forma y menos con una colega. Lo que el menos quería era tener a una fastidiosa compañera pegándose cada cinco minutos en su lugar de trabajo. Pero es que ella era diferente. No era ruidosa, no era arrogante ni mucho menos vanidosa. Y eso, _particularmente ella_ había llamado su atención.

Dejo atrás toda cordura y la beso. Lenta, paulatinamente, degustando, palpando, _saboreando_ cada célula, cada pedazo de piel que tenia en sus labios. La Hiuuga por su parte abrió los ojos como platos, pero esa _corriente tan exquisita_ pudo más y cerro sus ojos. Y es que ¿Quién puede detenerse ante un beso así? Un beso que más que beso es_ golosina, _es dulce, blando, suave, apacible… _afable. _Un gemido delatador salió de ese beso por parte de ella y un fuego incendiario por parte de él.

El pelinegro subió su mano hasta la espalda de ella mientras que la otra la ceñía en la cintura de la joven. La acorralo, y definitivamente no la dejaría ir… o al menos no por ahora.

La apoyo más en la pared, quería comérsela y no era literal sino físicamente, todo rastro de raciocinio quedo botado en lo más lejano de su conciencia. Quería saborearla toda. La Hiuuga lo atrajo más así misma, quería _probar más y más, _quería ceder ante ese hormigueo que tenía en todo su cuerpo. Sasuke lamio, mordió y saboreo los labios de Hinata, abriéndose paso dejo sus labios y miro el rostro de la ojiluna, sus ojos estaban totalmente dilatados como en un principio pero ahora estaban llenos de ese espectacular brillo, ese brillo cautivador, ilógico, irracional,_ incongruente_. Sus labios rojos por tanta fricción y sus mejillas escarlatas por tanto _calor acumulado. _De pronto él se dirigió de golpe al esbelto cuello – huele demasiado bien Doctora Hiuuga y eso me gusta- demasiado era poco, esta era extasiado, excitado, _descontrolado._

-yo, ahhh – no podía articular ninguna palabra razonable solo monosílabos que en ese momento eran_ provocativos_ al oído del Uchiha. Aunque nunca lo hubiera hecho, a ella le gustaba lo que sentía, _le encantaba_, se sentía espectacular. Mucho mejor de lo que le había contado Sakura o Ino, mejor de lo que se podía imaginar.

Sintió que el pelinegro había pasado del cuello al pecho, al nacimiento de sus senos. Él Lamia, mordía y se daba paso a sus senos.

-Ahh... ahhh… - solo eso salía de los labios de ella. Pero suficiente era para los oídos de él. Sin quererlo se alejo repentinamente de ella, recordó en el lugar donde se encontraban y no era bueno, ni para él ni para ella. Pero el placer podía más.

Se acerco a la puerta y cerro totalmente con llave. Al ver esa acción Hinata se sonrojo completamente y entendiendo lo que sucedería a continuación. Aun una parte de su cerebro gritaba que saliera de allí pero la otra parte que era la mayoría insistía en que se quedara en que disfrutará y que se dejara hacer lo que fuera… igual solo seria por esa noche, _por ese momento_. Decidida se dejo llevar por esa _intuición_.

Sasuke, la acecho nuevamente pero esta vez siendo un poco más agresivo. La volvió a besar, a lamer, hacerla enrojecer de placer. Bajo sus manos hasta sus muslos y con un impulso la monto sobre el lavado que había allí. A la Hiuuga le sorprendió pero la replica que ella pensaba decir fue callada totalmente por esa lengua juguetona del moreno. Por otra parte el posaba sus manos es la fija espalda de la joven encontrándose con el delicado cierre del vestido. Sin pensarlo dos veces los bajo mientras rozaba con sus dedos la tersa espalda de la ojiluna. Otro voltaje recorrió su cuerpo y pequeños gemidos salían de su boca. Aprovechando esto Sasuke llevo sus manos los hombros de Hinata quitando completamente el vestido quedando este anclado a la cintura de ella. Dirigió su boca a los rosados pezones, los lamio, primero uno y luego otro, los degusto y le encanto el sabor con el que se encontró y de paso agradeció el hecho de que la ojiluna no llevara braseare ese momento.

Hinata se sentía desfallecer, sentía su cuerpo flotar y una oleada de placer como lava ardiente dentro de ella, posesionándose totalmente de ella y en ese momento quiso hacer más. Llevo sus manos hasta el pecho del Uchiha mientras intentaba zafarle los botones, y era un intento porque sus manos temblaban un poco más que su corazón. El Uchiha vio la intensión de Hinata y quiso ayudarle, solo desabotono los dos primeros botones y se saco la camisa por encima de su cabeza dejando libre su maravilloso torso. Hinata poso sus manos en el pecho de Sasuke y de dejo deleitar por lo extraordinario de su amante, si_ su amante _porque así se negara del Uchiha y todas lo quisieran tener, en ese momento y solo en ese momento ella estaba siendo devorada total y majestuosamente por él.

Apartando sus piernas, metió la mano por el muslo interno de Hinata, lo acaricio mientras volvía a adueñarse de sus labios. Siguió hasta encontrarse con la intimidad de ella, que para ese momento también era victima del placer, esta húmeda y caliente para su total _gusto. _La hiuuga emitió un gemido de sorpresa y excitación a la vez. Nunca había sido tocada de esa forma pero le gustaba y estaba segura que en algún momento tendría que repetirlo porque _de lo bueno se come dos veces. _Abrió sus ojos de golpe cuando sintió un dedo intruso en su intimidad, adentrándose paulatinamente con un rico ritmo circular y sádico para si misma.

-Por el tacto puedo decir claramente que es virgen doctora hiuuga – susurro jodidamente sensual en su oído – pero déjeme decirle que eso es muy bueno, es bueno saber yo soy el primero y espero ser el único-

-Ahh… s-si…- hecho su cabeza hacia atrás en un intento vano de encontrar aire que en ese momento no tenia. Su cabeza daba vueltas y ese fuego se extendía más y más.

El pelinegro reconoció lo que hinata estaba sintiendo, lo que estaba apunto de suceder en ella, así que acelero su movimiento y viro su rosto para poder ver perfectamente la imagen de la Hiuuga en su momento cúspide, porque para él no había nada más excitante que ver a la mujer que poseía con los pensamientos y la cara nublada del placer que da esa corriente placentera, que deja el momento en que todo se vuelve blanco, que se siente cuando llega el éxtasis. La ojiluna se sintió derretir, lo sentía, sentía el cosquilleo en su vientre, en su intimidad, cuando de pronto todo a su alrededor estallo, sintió mariposas, colores y de pronto… nada, _esa maravillosa nada_ que tenia el placer. Abrió los ojos con parsimonia y se encontró de frente con el rosto de Sasuke con una sonrisa socarrona y éxtaciante, se dio cuenta que el había sido el causante de su placer y nuevamente su rostro fue cubierto de ese tono carmesí divertido.

-¿le gusto lo que sintió Doctora?- pronuncio lamiéndose los labios – porque a mi me encanto lo que vi y más lo que sentí- volvió a apoderarse de los carnosos labios pero esta vez queriendo calmar el dolor de su entrepierna, porque el también estaba ardiendo y _de que manera._

Rápidamente volvió a encender el cuerpo de la Hiuuga y mostrando una experiencia sin igual. Se desabotono sus pantalones y bajo con ellos su ropa intima quedando expuesto su altivo y orgulloso miembro.

Espero que este lista para lo que viene, porque créame que no me voy a detener – La ojiluna entendió, y con leve movimiento de su cabeza cedió ante las palabras del uchiha. Él abrió un poco más sus piernas posicionándose estratégicamente entre ellas y poco a poco se fue introduciendo en ella, hasta llegar al punto que no tiene retorno, entre la virginidad y el placer.

No sabía si era por el goce, o las ganas, o lo pervertido de la situación pero el dolor que sintió cuando el intruso se adentro en ella y rompió su barrera estaba siendo rápidamente remplazado por una oleada de placer indescriptible. El moreno sintió el movimiento de las caderas dando por entendido que ella estaba disfrutando y que el momento efímero del dolor virginal había cedido. Un par de envestidas ligeras fueron remplazadas rápidamente por movimientos feroces.

-Ahh, ahhh, yo… ahhh, sa-sauke- quería decirle lo bien que se sentía, lo placentero del instante, pero solo placer y más placer salía de su boca.

-Doc-doctora, ahh… - no podía, no podía articular palabra, esa mujer era fuego viviente y todo su interior estaba abrumado por las sensaciones que aunque no eran nuevas si eran diferentes y gloriosas. Nunca se había sentido así, y nunca llego a imaginar que lo llegaría a sentir y menos con la Doctora Hinata Hiuuga en un baño de una discoteca.

Sintió como la intimidad presionaba su miembro, dando a entender que ella llegaría a su cúspide, Así que acelero el movimiento para poder terminar junto a ella. De pronto un gemido gutural lo golpeo y sintió como todo se volvía blanco, el placer, la gloria, la delicia el regodeo… sintió la embriaguez del momento. Hinata había sentido como el había acelerado su ritmo y con un sonoro gemido degusto como su intimidad estrujaba al miembro del Uchiha, para todo perderse nuevamente en esa nube de colores deliciosa y exquisita.

Lentamente sus respiraciones se fueron normalizando. Por un minuto se vieron directamente a la cara, y fue en ese momento que se dieron cuenta de la situación. Acaban de tener sexo en el baño, y no cualquier tipo de sexo, no. Era ese sexo libidinoso, potente y que deja marca, _huella._

El moreno se retiro de ella y con papel que había en el lugar se limpio, mientras que Hinata se empezaba a acomodar de nuevo el vestido. Cuando hubo terminado bajo del lavado y se acomodo frente al espejo. Por un momento quedo en shock. Una imagen de ella estaba en frente, pero esa mujer tenia los labios hinchados y rojos, unos pequeños moretones en su cuello y nacimiento de sus pechos y los ojos completamente abiertos y absortos. Sasuke vio el mismo reflejo que la hiuuga percibía pero para él eso era _estupendo_. Lentamente y terminando de arreglar su apariencia se puso detrás de hinata. - De verdad me impresiona doctora, todas sus habilidades… solamente espero poder repetir la dosis y si se puede en un lugar menos publico.- de pronto planto un beso delicioso en su cuello y se dirigió a la puerta.

Hinata se quedo de piedra comprendiendo la magnitud de las palabras del Uchiha. El quería repetir y ella también de eso _no había dudas _pero es que escucharlo así tan directo fue un golpe arrollador para sus sentidos. Vio a través del espejo como Sasuke abría lentamente la puerta y se asomaba para luego salir y dejarla a ella con todos sus sentidos abarrotados y su cara en fuego vivo.

.

.

-Oe! Hinata-chan, ¿Por qué tardarse tanto?-

-P-por n-nada, kiba-kun, s-solo es-taba respirando… un poco-

Todos los de la mesa se preguntaban donde habría estado la Hiuuga durante la ultima hora y es que Sakura había ido al baño y no la había encontrado, solo pudo ver el gentío de personas intentando entrar a uno de los WC.

Hinata dirigió una mirada fugaz a la parte alta de la discoteca, para encontrarse con la perfecta mirada de Sasuke y una sonrisa deleitante, haciéndola sonrojar de golpe.

-Hinata ¿te encuentras bien? Estas totalmente roja-

-H-hai, solo estoy u-un poco a-acalorada Naruto-kun-

-Si quieres te podemos traer algo-

-No e-estoy bien kiba-kun, p-pero lo mejor s-será partir. Mañana t-tengo turno de n-noche y no q-quiero sentirme f-fatigada.-

Se levanto de su lugar y se apresuro a salir del sitio, aun sentía esa mirada en ella.

Mientras un azabache miraba a la una sonrojada joven, en su cabeza solo rondaban las palabras: "repetir otra vez" y "solo es mía". Porque eso si, _el buen caballero repite_ y más si se trataba de la Doctora Hiuuga.

.

.

.

-Espero que hayan disfrutado de la noche de ayer, porque hoy tenemos mucho trabajo y más en este turno nocturno- promulgo la directora del hospital, la doctora Tsunade. – Bueno, hoy reasignaremos nuevamente los equipos de trabajo, así que por favor trabajen con profesionalismo y nada de rivalidades o amoríos ¿entendieron? – a todos se les dibujo una gótica en la frente y se dispusieron a escuchar el nombre de su pareja.

Mientras todos esperaban una nerviosa Hiuuga esperaba que no le tocara con el Doctor Uchiha ¿Por qué? Simple. Había tenido mucho que ver con él la noche anterior y cuando se dice mucho es _mucho_. A demás desde que habían llegado el no había apartado la mirada de ella y eso la hacia sentirse nerviosa, casi _asechada._

- Todos pongan atención: Doctora Haruno trabajará con el doctor Uzumaki- a lo lejos se escucho un nooo! Y un ¡deberás! Seguido por un golpe seco – veo que les encanto, jajaja. Sigamos: el doctor Aburame con el doctor Inuzuka- y asi lentamente se asignaron todos y cada uno de los grupos de trabajo quedando solamente dos personas. – Bueno y como han de suponer el Doctor Uchiha y la doctora Hiuuga trabajaran juntos ¿ok?-

¡Noooo! Por kamisama, ¿Por qué tenia que pasarle eso a ella? No supo cuando todos se retiraron de su alrededor, solo sintió como era halada repentinamente y acorralada en un consultorio vacio. - Doctora Hiuuga ¿Sera que puedo repetir de la dosis de ayer?- Para ese momento el moreno se apoderaba tormentosamente de sus labios y todo poder de control era lanzado a un abismo.

-Ahh… doctor U-Uchiha… l-los… pacientes… umm-

-Deja a los pacientes, que por ahora el enfermo aquí soy yo-

Gemidos profundos salían del lugar, pero nadie se percataba el porque y quienes eran los causantes de tal ruido. Y es que en todo el lugar, todos esperaban de todo, menos que el doctor Uchiha y la Doctora Hiuuga tuvieran una excitante sesión de sexo y menos en ese hospital. Pero la verdad era otra, _deliciosamente_ otra.

Desde ese momento Hinata creyó más en su intuición, porque de ella había salido todo y gracias a eso, ella lo tenía todo y todo era todo _incluido a el Doctor Sasuske Uchiha_, y pues que más daba si su intuición le decía que tal vez solo tal vez ella dejaría de llamarse Hiuuga y seria Uchiha… Puede ser, de pronto, igual

_ella era la de la intuición_.

* * *

_Por Kami!, más de un mes con esta idea rondandome por mi cabeza pero solo hasta ahora pude terminarla. ¿Como quedo? ¿el lemmon como esta? ahhhh porfa comentarios, dudas o sugerencias serán totalmente bien recibidas. Gracias por leer y espero poder montar otro muy pronto._

_Besos!_

_Matta-ne!_


End file.
